Algunas veces
by Placeba
Summary: La llegada de la pequeña Judith Grimes a las vidas del grupo hacía emerger y renacer muchas cosas que creían perdidas; desde las esperanzas casi quiméricas, hasta los gestos más cálidos que un bulto rosado y llorón podía brotar. Viñeta.


**ALGUNAS VECES**

por_ Placeba_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Ni el cómic ni la serie de televisión me pertenecen. Esta pequeña viñeta es escrita sin fines de lucro._

* * *

De repente sus ojos deciden despegarse de la pétrea Beretta* que cargaba entre sus manos y se alzan hacia un lado indefinido y meramente casual, encontrándose con la menor de los Greene cargando a la «pequeña patea traseros» en medio del bloque C.

Daryl ni se inmuta. Era habitual que la muchacha y Carol se hicieran cargo de Judith a falta de su padre o de su hermano mayor, y a Beth no parecía molestarle el tener que hacer de niñera la mayoría del día; es más, con sólo observar a la joven por un instante se notaba a leguas que disfrutaba pasar su tiempo con la bebé.

Cuando Daryl la veía -porque aunque no lo pareciera, él si lo hacía- el primer pensamiento que se le venía a la mente era asociar esa representación con la de una madre meciendo a su recién nacido, lo que era algo incongruente dado que, si había algo que precisamente Daryl desconocía, era el cálido y casi prístino cariño de una madre hacia su propio hijo, y si sólo podía vincular la definición era porque tenía dos ojos en la cara y desde pequeño hasta la actualidad, gracias a Lori y Carol, observaba el proceder de una madre para sus hijos.

Si bien Judith -como solía nombrar sólo en sus pensamientos- siendo hija de Beth Greene era algo bastante alejado a la realidad, ambos, sin proponérselo, proyectaban una imagen que desentonaba con la violencia y oscuridad que circundaba sus vidas.

Ahí Beth, con sus ropas maltrechas de tonos claros, su cabello recogido en una coleta desaliñada y los permanentes susurros de una canción de cuna que brotaban de sus labios sonrientes, tan pacífica e impertérrita, parecía ajena del caos a su alrededor, desplazándose por el grisáceo y lúgubre pabellón del bloque C con una gracia casi irrisoria que conseguía desconcertarlo. A Daryl le parecía absurda la paz que la figura de esas dos pequeñas personas emanaban hacia el resto del grupo, pero era algo que necesitaban y se aferraban a ese bebé y a esa nueva vida como Beth lo hacía cada vez que cogía a Judith entre sus brazos y la estrechaba con dulzura y esperanza como si fuera su tabla de salvación en medio del oasis que amenazaba con absorber lo poco de vida que tenían.

A veces, cuando llegaba la tranquilidad de la noche y no le toca hacer guardia; cuando se encontraba sobre el suelo frío que iniciaba el principio de las escaleras y sólo los ronquidos de los demás acostados en sus catres rompían con el desolado silencio del pabellón; cuando la luz de la luna se colaba por los gigantes ventanales que emergían frente a las celdas e iluminaban de manera sombría el interior del bloque; cuando Daryl no puede conciliar el sueño y, luego de pensar en múltiples cosas que constantemente lo persiguen, sus reflexiones llegan a ese punto, entonces se pregunta tenuemente que habría sido de Merle y de él si hubieran tenido una persona como Beth o Carol cuando necesitaron a alguien como ellas. ¿Qué tan diferente y retorcido hubiera sido el rumbo de sus vidas? ¿Qué hubiera sido de los niños Dixon?

A Daryl sólo le nacía objetar que, de otra manera, dudaba haber sobrevivido del primer mes luego que se iniciara la apocalipsis y aquello, a esas alturas del partido, menguaba su indagación y lo animaba a dormir de una vez por todas obligándose a dejar de cavilar en tonterías que ya no venían a lugar.

Entonces el día siguiente llegaba y Daryl Dixon le sonreía a la «pequeña patea traseros» de una manera que solo la cría solía ganarse y que curiosamente lograba, por segundos, hacerlo olvidar de todo lo demás.

* * *

**Beretta*:** Arma de fuego, por ende algo malo, muy malo que sólo se debe ocupar en casos meramente imprescindibles. Ya sea para matar a tus vecinas chismosas, para aniquilaciones craneales y post-apocalípticas contra caminantes o para quien carajos desees.

_¿Que tal mundo fanfiquero? (o como sea que se escriba) Aquí he vuelto y me llevo bastantes sorpresas con la página y sus cambios que en partes me confundieron para poder subir esta viñeta, sin embargo, cambié la font para que yo pueda ver la de antes porque con esa me encariñé. En fin, traigo este relato con el fin de que no terminara en la papelera de reciclaje ya que he estado limpiando y el documento tenía un nombre tan tonto que estuvo a punto de desaparecer. Me alegro haberlo leído y limpiado porque la idea, y todo lo que tenga que ver con un Dixon, me fascina y hace brotar mi esquiva amiga creatividad. El nombre me pareció el adecuado, además de que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y los que ya me conocen saben que no me doy el tiempo para pensar en títulos o nombres, y la idea no se de donde nació, quizá del final de la temporada actual y de las ganas de cortarme las venas que tengo que aguantarme hasta octubre. La mejor temporada de todas ¿a que no? Sufrí demasiado y mi mente casi explota las semanas antecesoras al final tratando de imaginar y dilucidar como sería el condenado último capítulo (cosa que ni por asomo me acerqué) No obstante, aquel triste hecho me deja con muchísimas ganas por escribir, lo que me lleva a ya tener un par de ideas algo desarrolladas :) __Bien, bien, yo explayandome por completo es lo más latero del mundo (y más a estas horas donde debería estar de fiesta y no enclaustrada al computador) por lo que me voy despidiendo. Saludos al que pase y espero entretenerlos por un ratito._


End file.
